The Blood That Doesn't Bond
by Slytherclaw13
Summary: What if Ginny had a twin sister that hated her family and was hated back? What if she was hated because she was a maledictus? What if she was so powerful, Voldemort wanted her to join him? This is my first fanfic. Please use constructive criticism. I will try to post at least once a week. If you don't like stories that hates on the good guys, DON'T READ THIS!
1. 1) Journey to Hogwarts

Nagini's PoV

I walked upstairs from my bedroom in the basement. Ugh. I'm starving, and I'm practically starved. My "parents" feed me less than my stupid siblings, all because I have a blood curse. It is a blood CURSE! It. Is. A. CURSE! WHAT DO THEY NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT! I can't even go out and hunt, because I'm locked in the basement every night. I can hear my oh so wonderful mother yelling at my "perfect" siblings. I can see them walking in, with a boy. Oh, joy, they brought Harry Potter, aka, The Boy That Thinks He's Too Perfect, Good, And Awesome To Die, or just Mr. I'm Soooooooooooo Perfect, Everyone Bow Down To Me. Sigh. Another long day in my worthless life. I sit down at the table, serving myself to a piece of toast. They are talking, and I here some parts of their conversation.

"They were starving him, Mum!" and she starts forcing him to eat some bread. Oh, that's not morally incorrect at all, it's perfectly normal to WELCOME AND FEED A STRANGER WHILE YOU STARVE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! They are lucky I can control the snake within me, or they would ALL be dead. That's right, I'm a maledictus, a snake maledictus to be precise. What kind of snake? A black mamba. So yeah, they wouldn't be doing too well if I didn't keep my snake in check. If you didn't know, Nagini is a snake woman in Indonesian mythology, so it's fitting. Anyway, mother dearest is calling me. When I got to the living room, she was explaining to Potter how Floo Powder works. "D-Diagon Alley," he said. He's going to end up in Knockturn Alley, I just know it. Ten minutes later, and we found him. Well, Hagrid found him, and what do you know? I was correct. He was in Knockturn Alley. We all split up to get our school supplies. Well, the only new things I'm getting is DADA books and a wand. There's a new DADA teacher, and Bill and Charlie's old wands didn't work for me. When I tried them, I almost burned down the house, earning me a week without food. All the other books and robes are hand-me-downs from my older siblings because mother and father don't want to spend too much money on me. Mother dearest told me to meet everyone in Flourish and Blotts and one o'clock. When I entered the bookshop, I knew exactly why she wanted to be here at this exact time. Ugh. The only person in this world that's worse than Harry Potter is the fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart. And of course, mother, along with EVERY OTHER WOMAN IN THIS WORLD, is smitten with him. Rolling my eyes, I go to the second floor and see a platinum blond-haired boy glaring at my idiotic brother, stupid Potter, and their Mudblood friend Granger. Ronald talked about her and Harry ALL SUMMER.

"Hi," I said. He looked startled. "Who are you, and what's your blood status," he stated. "My name is Nagini, I'm pureblood, but born to the BIGGEST BLOOD-TRAITOR FAMILY IN THE HISTORY OF BLOOD-TRAITORS, I'm a maledictus and a metamorphmagus, my family treats me like dirt, and since you oh so obviously hate Potter, allow me to tell you that for me, instead of The Boy Who Lived, he's The Boy That Thinks He's Too Perfect, Good, And Awesome To Die." He now looked curious. "Who are your parents?" he asked. "I do believe you have had the displeasure of meeting one of my many idiotic brothers." Now he was sympathetic. "I do feel so very sorry for you," he said. "What's your name?" I ask. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ah, so he was the boy my brother hated. "I apologize for Ronald laughing at your name. It's the dragon constellation, right? I've heard that all Blacks name their children after constellations, like your aunt." He nodded. "And your name is a snake lady in Indonesian mythology, right? Why did your parents name you that? Wait, it's because you're a snake maledictus, right?" "Yes, that's why I was named that." "Can I see your maledictus form?" "Sure." And with that, I turned into a black mamba. "Cool, are you a black mamba?" I transformed back and nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why don't you have red hair and freckles, and why are your robes and books in even worse condition than your siblings'?" "I look different because of the blood curse. My parents made me use my older siblings' robes and books, in fact, the only new things I'm getting this year are those Lockhart books and a new wand, because I almost burned down the house when I tried my siblings' old wands, earning me a week of starvation." I covered my mouth with my hands. I shouldn't have said that. His face now looks worried, and he hugs me. I stiffen for a moment, then hug back. He squeezes me, and in doing so, is able to feel how thin I am. Then, of course, my brother just has to come and ruin everything.

"Malfoy, why are you hugging my sister? Get your slimy hands off her!" Oh, Ronald, how I wish to rip you limb for limb right now. I turn around to face my brother. "Ronald, just because our parents are nice and kind to you, doesn't mean they are to me. Just because you're well-fed, doesn't mean I am. Draco was simply comforting me, while at the same time finding I am just skin and bones. You don't even know just how painful my transformations can be, and those take a lot out of me, making me even weaker. You always asked me how I get sick so easily? It's because my body doesn't have enough energy to fight off a simple cold or flu." He looked infuriated. "Oh, so now you're just best friends with a Malfoy? Do you even realize what his father has done?" "THAT'S HIS FATHER, RONALD! NOT HIM! IF YOU ALWAYS JUDGE PEOPLE BY WHO THEIR PARENTS ARE, THEN TRY JUDGING YOURSELF! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULD FIND OUT WHY YOU'RE SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!" Draco is now restraining me, trying to keep me from murdering my brother, which he knows I'm capable of. Then, in true Weasley manner, my father comes over and starts a fight with Mr. Malfoy, in which time I had transformed into a snake and draped myself over Draco's shoulders. Draco, understanding what I was doing, quickly left the store with his father, and Flooed to Malfoy Manner, me still a snake. When we arrived, I transformed back into myself, and Mr. Malfoy came. He sent a questioning glance to Draco, and he explained everything. Then Mr. Malfoy called Mrs. Malfoy, and she brought me to a bedroom and had me show her how skinny I was. When she saw that she could count each and every one of my ribs, she gasped and used a weight charm on me. When she saw that I was only 50 pounds, she almost fainted. She then proceeded to give me robes that fit. She made plans to take me to Ollivanders tomorrow and get me a new wand and brand new books. Then she took me to the dining room and ordered the house-elves to make a meal for six. I realized this meant I would be force-fed two extra servings, and the servings here are way bigger than the servings I get at the Burrow. She and Mr. Malfoy talked, and she told me that the Malfoy family loved snakes, and I didn't have to worry about coming into the living room as a snake and everyone freaking out. That night, I slept in a real bedroom with a comfortable bed for the first time in my entire life. When I told Mrs. Malfoy this, who was tucking me in, I saw tears in her eyes, and she promised me that even if they couldn't adopt me, they would find some way to give the Malfoy name to me. I asked if I could come over for holidays, and she said yes! I was so excited! After she left, I remembered that since I had transformed today, the transformation tonight would not be painful. Mrs. Malfoy suddenly returned and sat in a chair by my bed, waiting for my transformation. When I transformed, Mrs. Malfoy led me into the living room. Mr. Malfoy looked up when he heard us and when he saw me, he whistled. I figured he knew what kind of snake he was, and sure enough, he did.

"Wow, your family is really lucky you have self-control!" he said, chuckling. I laughed because he was right. I spent that night listening to Mrs. Malfoy talk about Hogwarts and watching Mr. Malfoy work. When the sunrise came, I transformed back.

"Thank you." "Whatever for, dear child?" asked Mrs. Malfoy. "For making me feel like I belonged." Mr. Malfoy then hugged me, and Mrs. Malfoy joined in, and Draco came downstairs, took one look at us, and hugged us all, turning it into one giant group hug. Then we all broke off and Mrs. Malfoy said that we needed to go to Diagon Alley. We Flooed there, and she took me to Ollivanders.

"Ah, are you Ms. Malfoy? I don't ever remember hearing about a second child." "No, this is Nagini Weasley, here for her first wand." "Ah, I remember-" I cut him off. "Don't mention my parents, I hate them." "Alright, here try this one, thestral hair, elder wood, 13 inches. A most uncommon one, as 13 is an unlucky number, and thestrals are considered unlucky. As is elder wood." I waved it, and a Patronus came out. It was a black mamba. It slithered through the air and disappeared. Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Ollivander were staring at me in awe. Mr. Ollivander gave the wand to me for free, as he had been trying to get rid of that wand for 70 years. We thanked him and left the shop, and went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books.

Time Skip

We arrived home, and Mrs. Malfoy told Mr. Malfoy what had happened at Ollivanders. I understood that it was rare, what had happened in that shop, but I just didn't understand how rare. Mr. Malfoy stared at me in shock and asked me to go to my room while he talked to Mrs. Malfoy. I went to my room and saw Draco waiting for me with a giant, and I mean GIANT, plate of breakfast. We talked and ate, and when I told him about the Patronus, he explained that very few grown wizards could produce a corporeal Patronus, and I had managed to produce one my first time holding a wand. We talked for two hours before Mrs. Malfoy came and told Draco that it was time to practice for Quidditch. Mr. Malfoy got both of us Nimbus 2001s to practice on. Mr. Malfoy taught me how to fly, and I asked him if I could try to make the broom better by clipping it here and there. He said yes, and if it was faster than the original Nimbus 2001, he would let me do that with every broom he got because he was getting one for every member of the Quidditch team. I told him he would only need to buy five, because I didn't need one, and got to work. Five hours later, and I was done. Draco flew to a tree in the garden and back with both brooms, and the clipped one was five minutes faster than the original, so Draco handed me his and asked me to clip it for him. I told him to take the clipped one, as I had carved his name into it, and gave the other one to Mr. Malfoy, telling him that I would clip it when we got to Hogwarts because it would make my brothers really mad, and I really wanted to see them annoyed right now.

Time Skip

Mr. Malfoy bought five other Nimbuses, one for each member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Today was the day we board the Hogwarts Express. I was really excited and woke up really early. I quickly got dressed and ready, and went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Mr. Malfoy working and Mrs. Malfoy answering owls. When I entered the room, they both said good morning without looking up. I said good morning back and started eating my breakfast. About five minutes later, Draco came down. He said good morning and started eating. When everyone was done with their food, we all sat and talked until eleven o'clock. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy took our hands and Apparated to King's Cross. We went through the barrier and saw the train. I saw my parents and my brothers and sister. I immediately moved behind Mrs. Malfoy, and she noticed them. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy hugged us and said goodbye, and we boarded the train. We found a compartment and sat there. In a few minutes, it was full, and the train was moving. We started talking. I learned that the other people were Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini. I told all of them my story, and they all promised to give the Weasleys hell for me. I pointed out that Blaise's name kind of sounded like "zucchini" and we all cracked up laughing. The trolley came around, and Draco ordered the entire trolley for us to split. We all talked and laughed, and in what felt like no time at all, we were at Hogwarts. I heard a gruff voice yelling, "firs' years! firs' years!" so I slowly walked towards the sound. When I saw the giant of a man, I squeaked and hid behind Draco. He saw what I was scared of, and calmed me down. He told me that that man was Hagrid, and we had to go on boats with him to get to Hogwarts. I slowly walked towards Hagrid and followed him to the boats. When we got in, my twin sister, Ginny, sat with me.

"Where have you been?!" she whisper-yelled. "I ran away, did you really expect me to remain there?" "Yes! That's our family" "You're family. I was never treated like family there." "Where did you go then?" "The Malfoys." "What?! They're the enemy!" "Our 'parents' starved me for things out my control. They forced me to use our siblings' robes. They locked me in the basement because I was CURSED. The Malfoys fed me, gave me new clothes, accepted the fact that I am cursed to turn into a snake for the rest of my life in the future, and gave me a room with a real bed. They don't seem like an enemy to me." She was silent after that. When we went into the cave, we got out. I moved away from the group while Hagrid banged on the door. A woman in green robes came and took us to a chamber, where we waited. She then came back and took us towards the end of the Great Hall, near the teachers' table, by an old, frayed hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat." Then the freaky hat burst into song. I deduced that the hat was a Legilimens. I waited patiently while those around me were whispering. I heard my name and slowly walked to the hat. It spoke in my ear. Ha! It is a Legilimens.

"My, what a talented mind. WHAT?! AN IQ LEVEL OF 5,000!" The Ravenclaws straightened up, expecting to have me in their house. The Gryffindors sulked, the Hufflepuffs were shocked, and the Slytherins were cursing under their breath, believing I would end up in Ravenclaw. "But what have we here, yes, very ambitious." Now the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were glaring daggers at each other. "Hmmmmmmmm, better be….. SLYTHERIN!" Now every house was in shock because I'm a Weasley in Slytherin, every house, that is, except Slytherin. Slytherin was going crazy because they now had an impossibly smart person in their house. Then, whispers broke out, and I could hear a lot of them. "I GET IT, I'M A WEASLEY IN SLYTHERIN! GET OVER IT!" The whispers stopped, and everyone, including the teachers, were staring at me in shock. Then, the Slytherins started clapping, and nobody quite calmed down until the sorting was over.

"Now, students," Dumbledore said, and I zoned out. I zoned back in when he said, "And let the feast, BEGIN!" Every student started to eat, but at least everyone at the Slytherin table had manners. When I looked over at the Gryffindor table, I almost barfed. They all eat like pigs! I was sitting by everyone who was in my compartment on the train. We all talked as we ate, and soon dinner was gone and dessert had replaced it. Soon, dessert was gone as well, and the prefects led the first years to the dormitories. The Head Boy whispered something into her ear, and she frowned. She pulled me aside and told me that I would be rooming with Pansy and the other second-years. I saw them and ran over. When I told Pansy, she asked me why. I told her I would tell them in the dorms. When all of us girls were finally in the dorm, I learned who they were. There were Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Astoria Greengrass. I explained to them why I was now their roommate, and they hugged me, comforting me, as we all told each other about our families. The girls all promised to make my siblings' lives living hell, and then we fell asleep. I woke up to a sharp pain. The girls crowded around my bed and hugged me. When I was completely transformed, they all said that I was beautiful and VERY deadly. We all went to bed, thinking about tomorrow.

Tom's PoV

I need to meet this Nagini. She will make a great addition to my army…


	2. 2) First Week

Nagini's PoV

I woke up, and saw that everyone else was asleep. I quickly got dressed and ready without waking everyone up, and looked at the time. Six o'clock. Breakfast starts at six thirty. I yell at the top of my lungs, "OI! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Everyone falls out of their beds. "NAGINI!" is heard from the second year girl's dormitory as I run into the common room, laughing. Twenty-five minutes later, the girls come down and we all head off to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"So, how did you achieve an IQ of 5,000?" Pansy asks. "I guess part of it is because I'm a maledictus, because snakes are really smart. I also read every one of my brothers' books, so I know a lot about the Wizarding World." I replied. We got to the Great Hall, and my bothersome brothers came, grabbed my arms, and tried to steer me towards the Gryffindork table. Tried, but failed. Draco saw what was going on and helped Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne drag me away from them. Then, being the people that they are, decided that getting the teachers involved was the best way to handle this.

"OI! That's our sister, she doesn't want to sit with you!" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! "If I didn't want to sit by them, then why was I walking with them?" "Because they forced you to or because you didn't know how to get to the Great Hall." "On the contrary, I memorised the path from the Great Hall to my dormitory. And it's not up to you to decide who my friends are and whether or not I want to sit with them. Besides, I'm not allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table anyways." Ronald looks confused. Ah, they didn't tell him. "Why can't you sit at the Gryffindor table?" "Evidently because I'm not _in _Gryffindor, or have you gone color blind?" He saw the Slytherin crest on my robes and colors on my tie, and gasped."How dare you betray us! We fed you and clothed you and put a roof over your head." "It's just house, and you starved me and made me use _your_ old robes and locked me in the basement. Do you even know what kind of snake I am?" He again looked confused. "You're a snake?" "Yes, obviously our parents didn't tell you why I was treated like dirt beneath their shoes." "What?" "OUR PARENTS HATED ME, YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER NOTICED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO CAUGHT UP ON STUFFING YOUR FACE AND WORRYING ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! **I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FOOD!** AND THE FIRST TIME I WAS EVER ACTUALLY FULL WAS WHEN I RAN AWAY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT!" Once again, Draco was doing his best to keep me from murdering my brother, but this time I had gotten too angry. With a _pop_, I turned into a snake, and Professor Snape had to use a sticking charm on my jaw to keep me from biting Ronald in the neck. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Dumbledore pointing his wand at me, stunning me.

Tom's PoV

The little brat Ginny was writing to me again.

_**My sister, Nagini, flipped out today. I learned that she ran away, and that our parents supposedly hated her. Then she TURNED INTO A SNAKE! It was crazy! Snape had to use a spell to keep her from biting Ron. I think her snake is like, really poisonous. Then Dumbledore Stunned her to make sure she didn't strangle him. It was so weird. And she's in Slytherin, the evil house, from what my parents have told me. I'm not surprised, she is REALLY evil.**_

Great, now she wants me to reply to her. UGH!

_**Maybe she just feels like they hate her. What exactly did she say?**_

"_**OUR PARENTS HATED ME, YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER NOTICED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO CAUGHT UP ON STUFFING YOUR FACE AND WORRYING ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FOOD! AND THE FIRST TIME I WAS EVER ACTUALLY FULL WAS WHEN I RAN AWAY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT!"**_

_**That sounds like they hated her. I'm pretty sure she's a maledictus, which is a female cursed to turn into one creature for the rest of their life when they are older. They also turn into that creature, in this case a snake, nightly, and if they have an uncontrollable emotion, like rage, they will turn into that creature. It sounds as if your parents believed she was evil for something she couldn't control, and feared her. Fear leads people to fo bad things, for instance, trapping their own daughter in the basement her entire life for something out of her control. Your parents are very lucky this is the first time she lost control, because if it wasn't, they would be dead. Treating a child like that can make her hate them so much, she does everything possible to destroy them, from the inside out. She will probably start with emotions, giving them depression, and finally killing them. Ron is very lucky there were teachers on the scene, or he would have died. What exactly did her snake look like?**_

The way she described the snake left no doubt in my mind. Her sister was a black mamba.

Nagini's PoV

I woke up in the hospital wing. I look around and see no-one. Then, a witch in white robes came in. Probably the Healer. Her name is Madame Pomfrey. She said that the transformation drained me. Like I didn't already know that. She told me to take the day off, and gave me a map of the castle. I was lucky the technical first day of school was in two days, I didn't want to miss any classes. While I was walking to the dormitories, I ran into Peeves.

"Look at this! An ickle little firstie!" he cried. Last night, I became friends with The Bloody Baron, and I am glad I did. "Peeves, I'm going to call The Bloody Baron!" He just blew a raspberry. I whistled a whistle that The Baron taught me if I ever wanted to talk to him, and he appeared out of thin air and glared at Peeves. Peeves disappeared with a crack. Then The Baron turned to face me. I gave him a friendly wave, and he smiled at me, disappearing as well.

Time Skip

The next day went the same up until we got to the Great Hall. I had turned into a snake and draped myself over Pansy's shoulders, like a giant, living scarf. When my brothers came over, they suddenly thought better of it, and turned around. Professor Snape was passing out schedules. When he reached me, he told me to go to his class first, because they needed to do an assessment on which grade I was in. I told him that I would only move up one grade if I moved up at all because I wanted to enjoy Hogwarts as long as possible. He said that could be arranged. I then asked him if he had to ask my parents' permission to move up a grade, and he said yes. I requested the request to be sent to the Malfoys, and he said that they would do what they could.

Time Skip (Yes, again, it's my story, I do what I want)

I was sitting in the potions classroom, taking all of my written tests. I then took all of my practical tests, and got an O in everything. I was dismissed, and I went to the common room, where all of the second years were hanging out. I went up to my friends and said, "All Os." Suddenly, I was engulfed in a tornado of hugs, squeals, and congratulations. We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing, and Draco sent a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy telling them about my achievement. When we went to bed, I was thinking about how I would have to suffer through classes with my brother.

Tom's PoV

_**Dear Tom, it's not fair! She has an IQ of 5,000, and she just got moved up a grade! She was neglected, so she's supposed to be dumb!**_

_**It sounds as though she spent her time studying old class books instead of doing whatever you were doing. Her IQ might come naturally because of her maledictus. You shouldn't think too much about it, as you got love and she didn't. Remember, she was locked in the basement and starved her entire life while her parents gorged her siblings. In fact, she even had to watch her mother force-feed a complete stranger! Just give her this, she needs something.**_

_**Ugh, you were no help at all!**_

_**Write **__**The Chamber has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.**_

She did as I said. She then went back to the dormitories and fell asleep.

Nagini's PoV

I heard a voice, and it wasn't very nice. I followed it to an empty corridor, and saw Mrs. Norris hanging on a lamp bracket. I looked above that, and saw a bone-chilling message. I heard footsteps, so I turned into a snake. I then realized that I must be a Parselmouth. I slithered away quickly, and into the sea of people exiting the Great Hall. I quickly joined them and transformed back into a human. I met up with Draco and my friends, and we all pushed and shoved people out of our way to get to the message. I told Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Draco to meet me in the common at midnight. They shared confused looks, but shrugged it off. At midnight, they all came down to meet me.

"What's this about, Nagini?" Pansy asked. I took a deep breath. "I think I'm a Parselmouth." Draco moved towards me and pulled me into a side hug. Then the others joined in and we were all hugging.

Time Skip

There have been two other attacks since Halloween. Someone started a dueling club, and the first meet was tonight. Since the attack, I had been working with Filch nightly as a snake to catch students out of bed. We had become quite close, and once Filch learned that Peeves was scared of me, he declared me his favorite person in the world. I started helping him clean up and oversee detentions. My brothers hated me more when I did this, because they hated Filch. Anyway, back to the dueling club. We went to the Great Hall, and the first thing I saw was the idiot, Lockhart. ARGH! NOT HIM! PLEASE!

"Hello. Can you all see me?" Duh, you're in charge of it all, idiot. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start a dueling club in the light of recent attacks." As if a creature that's been asleep for, like, fifty years can duel. He then paired us up. The daft dimbo paired me with my idiotic brother. I will KILL HIM when I get the chance. But right now, I plan on murdering my brother. Professor Snape saw that I was paired with Ronald and gave me a thumbs up. But things didn't go as planned, and my brother started doing his best to curse me, and Draco ended up restraining me again, because, in case you didn't know, maledicti turn into their animal form if they have a particularly strong emotion, like fear. What's even worse for Ronald is that snakes, if they are scared of something, they bite whatever scared them. In other words, I spent another three hours in the hospital wing after being stunned again. Sigh.

Tom's PoV

Nagini is having a harder time controlling her emotions. If this continues, I might be able to turn her sooner than anticipated.

Molly Weasley's (Grrrrrrr) PoV

I was knitting, and heard a noise. I looked up, and there was an owl with a letter in its beak. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I have noticed that you're daughter is feeling unusually strong hatred and fear of you. She treats her family like most of the wizarding population treats Voldemort. I would strongly advise trying to treat her like your own daughter before Voldemort turns her. I understand that she is different, but as a snake, she still has her own mind. The only reason she tried to bite Ronald os because he was either shooting curses at her, or bringing back memories and being ignorant._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

So, Albus is advising me to treat my daughter like she isn't some dangerous snake. SHE RAN AWAY TO THE MALFOYS AND COULD BITE US AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT! Still, we could have helped her control it. And it's Albus Dumbledore, his judgement is never wrong. And, seeing as she was booted up a grade, if You-Know-Who got his hands on her, the Dark Side would get a very powerful witch with a strong hatred for us on their side. Sigh. Better give this a shot.


	3. Important AN, Must Read

A/N: I changed her name because I read the8horcrux's review, and I agree with her. I just couldn't come up with any other names at the time. Also, she hates all of her siblings and family. And she will make up with her family and Harry, but in the seventh book, end up hating them again, and just warning you now, old Mr. Mold will win the Battle of Hogwarts, I don't plan on killing her in the end, and this is the only alternative that I can think of with her still being on Voldemort's side (I plan on her being like Queenie in Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindewald and the villian playing on their weaknesses.) If you can think of any others, I'm glad to hear them. I just want her to be on Voldemort's side (kind of like Nagini, that's why I kind of hate her name, cause in the future it'll be hard to keep it all in check) through and through and I can't bring myself to kill her, she's one of those "I-turned-evil-cause-of-my-past" kind of girls. So, open to suggestions.


	4. 3) The End of The Year

A/N: I changed her name because I read the8horcrux's review, and I agree with her. I just couldn't come up with any other names at the time. Also, she hates all of her siblings and family. And she will make up with her family and Harry, but in the seventh book, end up hating them again, and just warning you now, old Mr. Mold will win the Battle of Hogwarts, I don't plan on killing her in the end, and this is the only alternative that I can think of with her still being on Voldemort's side (I plan on her being like Queenie in Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindewald and the villian playing on their weaknesses.) If you can think of any others, I'm glad to hear them. I just want her to be on Voldemort's side (kind of like Nagini, that's why I kind of hate her name, cause in the future it'll be hard to keep it all in check) through and through and I can't bring myself to kill her, she's one of those "I-turned-evil-cause-of-my-past" kind of girls. So, open to suggestions.

Medusa's PoV

So the attacks stopped, and the idiot Lockhart thinks that he is the cause of this. I overheard him telling McGonagall something about stopping was smart or he would have caught him (like it just _has_ to be a boy, like girls aren't capable of this) and something about a morale booster. What he had planned for this morale booster was evident on February 14. I walked in and immediately see a buttload of pink. No. Please no. I'd rather die than this. Wait, no, hold on. YES! I know for a fact boys think I'm pretty, I can hear them in the hallways. So, whoever is stupid enough to send me a valentine, (and the boys of Gryffindor aren't exactly known for being smart, my brother is a prime example) I can send them: A. A Vial Of Poison, B. A Hex in A Letter, or C. All of The Above. Oh, this is going to be fun. I can hear Draco and the gang complaining next to me, but when I tell them my plan, they immediately ask how poisonous my venom is when swallowed. Me being a maledictus, my venom has some magical components, so if I don't want to kill someone, my venom won't kill. Simple as that. Therefore, whoever gets a shot of said venom will have essentially a hangover for a year, and I mean one of those "I just woke up from a night of drinking a gallon of straight alcohol" hangovers, and the only cure to my venom is my venom, so they ain't getting any better any time soon. I tell this to my friends, and we all made plans on how to do this while eating.

Time Skip

So far, I've gotten 85 valentines, and it's not even lunch yet. This means so far, I have sent "valentines" to 85 different people containing either poison, (labelled as butterbeer) a hex I somehow managed to put in a letter, or both. And the dwarves were more than happy to deliver those, seeing as they were bored and tired of sending mushy-gushy ones. I also sent a potion that makes dirt disappear to Mr. Filch, seeing as we were friends.

Ginny's PoV

I'm waking up, not remembering a thing, and I'm starting to suspect Tom. Time to get rid of this diary. (I know that this happened before Valentine's Day, I don't care.)

Medusa's PoV (Can you see where I'm going with this?)

I went into the bathroom, and heard Moaning Myrtle crying _again._ Ugh, she's such a wimp. Then she asks a strange question.

"Come to throw another thing at me?" "Myrtle, it can't hurt, you're already dead" "UGH! You're always so mean!" Then I notice a strange book on the ground. T.M. Riddle. Huh, he went to school here fifty years ago and never had kids. What? I do my research. So someone kept it? That's odd. Hm. I'll have to investigate this.

Tom's PoV

I was pondering what to do with Ginny, seeing as she suspected me. Then, she started writing to me.

_**Hello, my name is Medusa, which is a snake woman in Greek mythology. I am a maledictus, a Parselmouth, and a Metamorphmagus (which I never told my parents).**_

This isn't Ginny, this is Medusa, which means that Ginny must have tried to dispose of me. Hm. Maybe I can turn her now.

_**Hello , I am Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?**_

_**Someone tried to flush it, though I am guessing that you made sure that wouldn't work, didn't you? I've done my research on the Chamber of Secrets, and Hagrid was blamed, but he's too much of a Gryffindor. It was you, wasn't it, and you framed Hagrid? Though, I congratulate you for getting rid of that oaf, until stupid Dumbledore intervened. You've been controlling Ginny, right? I saw Lucius Malfoy put a diary a lot like this in her books. She's been acting odd.**_

_**Congratulations, you cracked the code. It took a long, long while for stupid Ginny to start suspecting me.**_

_**You're Voldemort, right?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**I can give this diary to The Boy Who Just Refuses to Die, and let him "accidentaly" discover it was dear old Hagrid's fault and lead him and his crew to discover that it's a basilisk hidden in that chamber, and that they can find it in the girl's bathroom, and that the snake is getting around through the pipes, and find that Hermione has been petrified, and Ginny and I taken into the chamber, which will urge them to go into the chamber. Of course, they won't care about me, but harm their friends, they will: a. Search for whoever did this, and b. Make them blinded by anger, grief, or both, making them incapable of fighting you or the basilisk.**_

_**Wow, you've given this a lot of thought.**_

_**That's what I do.**_

_**Why are you helping me?**_

_**I hate my stupid family and their stupid fear of a little girl that is their daughter and can control her emotions and yet starve her because they think she might bite them as a snake.**_

_**Ah, alright.**_

_**When Ginny gets you back (she will, if she sees Harry with this, so make sure she does) have her come to me and have her write a message on the wall, something like **_Their skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_**, or something like that.**_

_**It's a plan.**_

And just like that, I have made sure that I will be able to recruit her and can take out The Boy Who Lived.

Time Skip

I just finished my conversation with Potter, and just one hour later, Ginny was writing to me again. Just one more day of putting up with this, and I will be free.

Medusa's PoV

You know, Voldemort was actually really nice! I made a plan to get Perfect Potter and the rest of Gryffindor's Poster Trio for Gryffindor Goodness (including my idiotic brother) out of my otherwise perfect life (not counting the rest of my family, but with Voldemort helping me, they don't stand a chance!)

Molly's PoV

I should probably stop putting off that letter and write to Medusa. We named her that because in Greek mythology, Medusa is an evil snake lady that was so evil, one look at her and you would turn to stone. Oh well, if Dumbledore wants me to make up with her, I'll make up with her. Better get this over with.

Medusa's PoV

I woke up everyone else like usual, and went with them to breakfast. I was happily eating when I saw something that made my heart drop. It was Errol carrying a howler not towards the Gryffindor table, but towards me. I really hoped that he was just confused, but I knew in my heart of hearts that he wasn't. Mum had sent me a howler.

Time Skip

There's a very good thing about being a snake. It means that I can swallow things I'm not supposed to. Bad thing is, howlers are not very healthy for you, and I was sick for the rest of the day. Thank Zeus (I'm playing with her relationship with Greek mythology, I don't want anyone yelling at me saying that Zeus doesn't exist, cause Merlin doesn't either) that I got that on a weekend! Anyways, I'm working on a howler for my mother now, and it's going swimmingly. I was just adding the finishing touches, when Madame Pomfrey told me I was good to go. I was walking through the hallway when I bumped into Ginny. She had tears pouring out of her eyes, and looked like she was fighting with some internal force. She looked startled, then raised her wand and Stunned me.

Tom's PoV

I'm so sorry for this, Medusa, but I can't have Ginny knowing we were working together. If she somehow tells someone, you would either be executed for working with me or be sent to Azkaban. Now, to make Ginny take her sister downstairs after writing that message on the walls.

Time Skip

Now that that's done, time to wait for Medusa to wake up.

Medusa's PoV

I slowly come to, and the first things I see are an unconscious Ginny and a sleeping Tom Riddle. I slowly walk over to Tom and shout as loud as I can, "BOO!" He startles awake, and I crack up laughing.

"What was that for?" he asks crossly. I'm still laughing. "Well, you were asleep, so I thought I'd wake you up. The girls in my dorm say I make a great alarm clock, but that's probably because I wake up super early, get dressed, and scare them half to death each morning. Really, it's amazing I'm alive to tell the tale, those girls are EVIL if you wake them up, like "I-will-find-you-and-slit-your-throat" evil." By now he's laughing as well. Then, I can hear a snake moving around, complaining about the noise. "Can I meet the basilisk?" "Sure, I think he'll like you." I walk up to the mouth of Slytherin (there's a statue in there) and watch as a giant snake comes slithering out. I pet it as we listen to Lockhart yelling at the boys, causing a mini earthquake, and Harry coming towards us. Tom tells the snake to go back into the statue, and then turns to me. "I want you to act innocent when he gets here, alright?" I nod. If I don't come back this time, then when I finally come back, I will adopt you, alright?" I nod eagerly, and he asks me to hand him my wand. I'm confused, but I do as he says. He says this might hurt a bit, and I know what he's doing. I hold out my left arm and he brands the Dark Mark into my skin. It hurts like hell, and I'm screaming bloody murder. When the pain stops, I stop screaming, and look up at Tom. He's looking at me in worry, and as soon as he sees I'm alright, he hugs me. (I know, I know, Voldemort can't feel love and blah, blah, blah. As I've said before, It's my story and I do what I want) He explains that if he comes back and I'm not there, my mark will burn black and let me know he's back. He then says to trust only Snape and Lucius with my new secret, but to tell Dumbledore about the dark mark. He also told me to ask Professor Snape about Occlemency lessons. He tells me to go hide as Harry's footsteps grow closer. I run into a crack behind the Slytherin statue and crouch down. Harry and Tom are talking, and Tom calls the basilisk and Harry runs off (little coward, he's a bloody Gryffindor, shouldn't he stand and fight?) and I come of my hiding place. The basilisk pretends to follow Harry and comes back. He looks in my eyes, and I see he has been maimed by the phoenix. He looks and Tom, and he nods and turns to me. Tom comes up behind me, saying, "I'm sorry, but the phoenix will cure you. I can't have Potter suspect you." I realize what's going on and basilisk bites my shoulder, and I become dizzy and disoriented. I can hear them fighting, and start coming back into focus just as I hear a loud scream. Harry sees me coming back and thanks the phoenix. He calls him Fawkes. Huh. He then turns to me and asks me what happened. I say that while I was walking back to my common room, I was stunned by Ginny/Tom. Then, when I came to, I saw Tome (who I called Riddle) looking the other way, so I turned and ran. I hid in a corner between Slytherin and the wall. Then I heard Harry come in and the basilisk follow him out I then came out of the corner only to run into Tom and him to ask me to join his army, and about him burning the Dark Mark into my skin. Then, when I still refused he had the basilisk bite me. Harry believed me (see what I mean? Gryffindors are idiots! He probably thought my avoiding his eyes and fiddling with my fingers and stuttering was just from being bit and given the dark mark.) and asked me to help him bring Ginny to. Ginny takes one look at me and screams. She then tells Harry that I was evil and was working with Tom, and I "politely" ask her, "If I was working with him why would he make you stun me and have A BLOODY BASILISK BITE ME?! HUH? " She then shuts up and looks confused. Good, now we can finally get some peace and quiet. Seeing as I'm still weak from the Dark Mark being branded into my skin, Ginny and Harry take turns carrying me. When we reached Ronald and Lockhart, Ronald looks at me, rolls his eyes, and asks Ginny why she's carrying me. I was almost passed out by then, so I slightly slid my arm, and he understood. Pulling my sleeve up, he looks at my fancy new tattoo, and glares at me. Then Harry sees and starts yelling at Ronald about me "being forced" and "he could hear my screams." Then Ronald looks at me and asks me if I was the one screaming earlier. I nodded, and he gasps and covers his mouth. He then hugs me. My brother hugged me. I stiffened and looked at him as though he had lost his mind. They all see my look and crack up laughing. Then Harry asked me the question I had been dreading: "Wait, if we heard your screams earlier, and you said you got the mark later, what time did you really get it?" Ginny then glares at him and saves my life. "Harry, could you not tell from how she's about to pass out and from the screams earlier that it was very easy for her to forget things? I certainly would, I mean, he literally burned something into her skin!" He puts up his hands and backs off, and I smirk at Ginny. She smirks back. Unlike the rest of my family, I love her at moments, and this is one of those moments.

Time Skip

We got back to the main castle, and Harry leads us to McGonagall's classroom. When we get there, everyone just stares at us. I decide to break the ice. "What, no 'hi! How are you'?" Everyone chuckles, and suddenly my vision is obstructed by platinum-blond hair and three things thump into my body. "Draco, dear, I've just come back from hell, let me breath before sending me back, will you?" This time everyone laughs out loud, and Draco blushes and backs off. The Dumbledore sends Ginny to the hospital wing and makes me stay here. I'm sorry, I didn't realize having the Dark Mark branded into my skin and being bitten by a basilisk wasn't enough to get sent to the hospital wing. Mrs. Malfoy spoke my thoughts. "Excuse me, I believe Medusa deserves to be sent to the hospital wing as well." The Dumbledore says as I was kidnapped, I had to explain to him what happened, and that only family was aloud in the room while this happened. I then told them all that I wouldn't speak until I had gone to the hospital wing. "Why?" "Cause I got this fancy nrw tattoo and I still feel a little dizzy from it." Lucius gasped and pulled up the sleeve of my left arm. They all stared at the Dark Mark branded into my skin. My mother was the first to break the silence. "I knew it!" Everyone stared at her, and she glared at me. "I knew that you would be evil! That's why I gave you that name!" "Molly, what did we talk about?" We all stared at Dumbledore as he told off my mother for believing I was evil because of a blood curse. Then I stepped in. "The only reason I would be evil is because of your treatment of me. This is why I almost joined Riddle." I stated all stared at me, and my mother looked full of sudden guilt. Then, Ronald walked over to me, picked me up, and carried me to the hospital wing.


	5. 4) Diagon Alley

Medusa's PoV

I woke up in my old basement, feeling mad at Dumbledore. I had planned on telling Lucius about the whole "Voldemort plans on adopting me" ordeal, but Dear old Dumbles had decided that I needed the make up with my family. Oh well, I guess I had better start with everyone but mother dearest (yes I know that that's what purebloods call their mothers if they: A. Feel negative towards them, or B. Are told to call them that. That's exactly why I call her that, it spites her.) because she's been avoiding and/or treating me like usual. Of course, she can only do the latter if it is only us two, but seeing as father walked in on her making the others lunch while the played and making me eat just a piece of bread and some cheese, that's never happening again, my brothers have been following me around after that. My father was really mad when mother dearest made me sleep in the basement, seeing as they had an extra guest room, but she argued that that room was for Harry Potter, and Harry Potter alone. That's really the only reason I dislike the kid now. (yeah, yeah, I know, he's older than me, yadda yadda yadda, I don't care, he's still a kid.) Anyways, father got a letter saying something about Harry and Sirius Black. (I just found the perfect joke material, even the twins haven't figured out how to joke with his name, once again, prime examples of Gryffindor males' stupidity) (A/N I have nothing against Gryffindor, this is from a Slytherin's perspective, not some "Oh, the Gryffindors are perfect" perspective, 'cause they ain't. Examples of this are: Peter Pedigrew's I will betray you cause he's stronger, Harry's I will mentally hurt my friends cause I think Voldemort will use them against me, and Ron's this person is smarter and better than me in everything, so I will bully her) I'm guessing it's something about how Black wants to murder him and how father must protect him and all that jazz (A/N OK who here has seen Chicago? Like the movie, not the place.) Then he ran from his home to Diagon Alley and mother dearest suggested we go there to check on him. I had a theory, and wanted to test it out, and this was the perfect chance. "Mum, I agree" She looked at me in shock, and then said, "Nevermind, we can go another day." Yeah, thought so.

Ron's PoV

My worry for my sister has worn off, and now I'm back to seeing her the way she really is: a dangerous snake-thing with the Dark Mark on her arm. I just need a way to get her to notice it. Or, better yet, I could make it so she doesn't realize it 'till the end, and it tears her apart. (I don't see how Ron made it into Gryffindor, to tell the truth. He rarely does anything brave, and I personally think he would have done much better in Slytherin, but honestly, that's an insult to Slytherins)

Draco's PoV (Finally!)

I was mad at Dumbledore. He had forced Medusa to go back to the Weasleys'. I have a suspicion that her brothers will only pity her for a certain amount of time before they start fearing her and hating her again. I also have a feeling that she wanted to tell my father more than she told anyone else.

Medusa's PoV

We went into The Leaky Cauldron, and booked several rooms. Of course, mother dearest conveniently forgot to book me a room, and while is was standing away from the rest of my family, a head of familiar platinum-blond hair caught my eye.

"Draco!" And suddenly, my family was paying attention to me. Wow, so all I need to do to get my family's attention is to shout the name of my best friend. Kk. I'll take note of that. Draco turned, saw me, and grinned. We hugged each other and talked while my family glared at us. Oh, well, I don't really care, I've stopped caring what they think a long time ago.

(Sorry, this chapter is really short, but I've ran out of Inspiration and I've got a bad case of Writer's Block)


End file.
